


Purgatory Life

by CommanderGay



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Diary/Journal, F/F, Journal Entries, Nicole's Journal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderGay/pseuds/CommanderGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Journal entries Nicole writes since moving to Purgatory.<br/>It's canon compliant, but it's all written from Nicole's point of view of writing in her journal</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I thought of when I started writing in my own journal for the first time, and I thought it'd be really cool to have a fic of Nicole just writing what's been going on. There's mention of things that happened in the show, the weird things that are happening, things that aren't in the show, Nicole's personal life, and lots of Waverly!!! Anyway, I hope you guys like it, it's a little different from other fics but I hope it's not too different for you

Entry #1

It's my first journal entry in a new journal on my first day in a new town! How exciting is this? I'm super hyped about it! New place, new job, new people, new _life_. This is what I've been needing. I don't know how much more I would have been able to take of Uncle Stu's stupid truck backfiring in the middle of the nights when he'd get back home drunk as a skunk and wake up the whole house. Or my momma nagging at me that "every lady has to know how to bake a good apple pie for her future husband, darlin'." to which I always have to add, "or wife" and she just pretends I didn't say anything. Really though, I think my momma is the only person in the world that still bakes pies and puts them on the windowsill to cool down. I lost count of how many flies I've had to wave off of them in all my years of being "momma's little helper". Can't forget Rodd and Todd's dumb daredevil acts and pranks they love to film that usually end with me having to drive one or both of them to the ER. I love my brothers, but I have met doorknobs that were smarter than them. I definitely won't miss seeing my exes whenever I go out, that's for sure. Seriously, why does no one leave that damn city? I do already miss James, though. I'm gonna miss the bickering and the adventures we always went on. That boy is the best wingman a little sister could ever ask for! I'm gonna miss daddy... I'll have to make sure to visit whenever I can and leave some flowers on his grave.

I'm just a small town girl moving to an even smaller town. (I may have just sang that in the tune of Don't Stop Believin', so what?) At least my town had a pretty good sized city ten minutes of a drive away on both ends of it. There was nothing but road and fields for the last hour before I reached this place. Sheriff Nedley says the closest city from here is about a forty-five minute drive from the other side of this town. They do have a little club here, though. I haven't seen what it looks like when it's actually a weekend night yet, but it looks kinda cute. I might have to check it out when I get all settled in.

When I graduated from the police academy and was told I'd be coming here, I didn't know what to think. I looked it up and saw the population size and just didn't understand why such a tiny little town needed an out of town officer to be sent there. Then I hear about all the "attacks" and the people going missing and I started to get excited. Is that bad? It's such a small town, I just don't see how there are so many of these mysteries I've been reading and hearing about. With a name like Purgatory what else should I have been expecting, though? This place is famous for some man named Wyatt Earp. He's some guy from way back when that killed a bunch of bad guys or something, I'm not entirely sure. I had never heard of him before until I drove past a sign with his name on it and looked him up out of curiosity. I guess every town's got its little quirks, right?

Tomorrow is my first day on the force!!! I'm so excited! I can't wait for some hands on action! But I gotta be professional about this. Okay, Nicole, put your game face on. I've got a lot of things to unpack today, so I should probably stop writing for now. Calamity is all settled in already, which is great! I was worried she'd be upset with me for the sudden move, but the second she stepped into the apartment, she perched up on top of the window seat and went to sleep. That right there is the best sign I could ever get. Overall, I'm looking forward to what Purgatory has in store for me, and I'm ready to start meeting new folk and protecting the people.

I've got a good feeling about this place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random change in the first chapter: I changed the cat's name to Calamity because apparently it's officially its name. That is such a random name, is there a story behind why, or did it just end up happening and Emily was like lol okay weirdos?

Entry #2

So the first day at work was... interesting, to say the least. Right off the bat, I get there and there has already been an animal attack out in the woods off the side of the main road. Unfortunately, Sheriff Nedley told me to stay while he and a couple of other officers went to investigate. When they came back, it took Officer Lambrey a whopping thirty seconds before be she couldn't hold it in anymore. Apparently the girl was fileted. Yeah, fileted. Like a _fish_. But the worst part was that her head was gone. **Gone.** Ripped right off of her shoulders. They didn't even find the head! It's insane! How does an animal rip someone's head clean off? It's a little unbelievable... Something about it just aint right to me.

Sheriff Nedley took me out on sort of a town tour when they got back and finished the paperwork. He showed me around, told me about some of the people here. This little town is actually really nice. The people here seem nice, I guess. I wasn't exactly welcomed with open arms, but Sheriff Nedley says they just aren't used to new blood in their town. Everyone here knows each other since they were babies, and I'm invading. It's like back at home when the Wesley family moved in one summer when I was in middle school. It took about a year until people started being nice to them, and another year and a half until everyone finally realized they weren't leaving any time soon and they needed to accept that. I'm the Wesley family now and I have to show them I'm not an easy girl to shoo away. As time goes by, I'm sure they will warm up to me.

The sheriff did warn me about a few people. Earl Johnston is the violent town drunk (because there are apparently a few town drunks, which isn't really surprising at all), and he says it's only a matter of time before I have to go pick him up from the town's saloon called Shorty's and toss him into a cell for the night before he does something stupid. Dean Middleton and his gang of (as Sheriff Nedley called them) morons like to blow things up in the many open fields there are here, and Ms. Patty is a nosy old lady that doesn't understand the concept of private property and gets reported on to the police at least once every two weeks.

There is one person especially that he told me to steer clear of. Her name is Wynonna Earp. He says she just got into town today and he isn't sure how long she's staying, but she's bad news, so keep an eye on her. So, he confused me a little. Does he want me to steer clear of her, or keep an eye on her?

I asked him to point her out to me so I would know who to watch out for, and he gives me this look and just says, "You'll know when you see her." Like, okay? Way to be weird. And then he went on to talk about how she shoulda never have came back in the first place, even though her uncle just died. Said she was just gonna "ruin that poor girl's potential to finally be normal" for returning. I don't know who he was talking about, but I'm guessing it's either a sister or an ex-girlfriend. I'm leaning more towards the first option, but only because I don't want to assume before I even see who this Wynonna Earp woman is. I have to say that the way Sheriff Nedley spoke of her sounds a bit like how a few of the homophobic folk in my town were when they would see me, so I'm not completely throwing out the ex-girlfriend possibility. If I'm being honest with myself, I'm actually really curious to meet Wynonna Earp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She'll be mentioning Waverly in the next entry I post! So do you like this? Is it interesting to you? I hope so.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Let me know what you thought of it! I don't know how many chaps there will be, but it's a journal, so there really isn't a set plot end XD  
> If you've got any questions ask me in the comments or on Tumblr @gayassheda where you can also send me prompts and other things! Thanks for reading!


End file.
